What in hell just happened?
by Bendy0Straw
Summary: Clarice DeCaprio, an aspiring chemistry professor, ends in Amestris aware of the events about to occur in the FMA universe. Problem is she doesn't care, stuck wandering her world and this one Claire has to face difficult choices and learn the much hated game of politics to find out exactly what's going on and "what in hell just happened"


_"An adventure is only an inconvenience rightly considered. An inconvenience is only an adventure wrongly considered."_

_-G. K. Chesterton_

A slender young woman stood outside The University of Cambridge, Auburn hair tumbled down in soft waves, a wide brimmed, cream hat shielded her from the rain, likewise droplets were rolling off a white trench coat with black buttons. The coat was draped down from her shoulders and at the end of the sleeves, black gloves hid hands with elegantly long thin fingers. One hand was gripping a gray leather briefcase; her other hand was tilting the brim of her hat back to reveal a smoldering dark brown pair of eyes. Eyes currently brimming with pride as she stood by the entrance in sheer wonder, she finally made it, years of hard work, or nights spent crying herself to sleep in fear that the elusive university eluded her, finally, she made it.

Of course she never had the grades to be a student here, not with the 2.5 gpa she achieved in the states. Clarice DeCaprio arrived as a professor, sure she's merely standing in for the day, but it's a step in the right direction. After all, every cheesy line in history says something about the first steps to greatness, and for once in her life this sounds about right. In fact just being here gave her a sense of coming home that just settled within her bones. Squaring her shoulders and gripping her briefcase Claire saviored the sound of her heels clicking and clacking against the ground. Striding toward the science department Claire tried her best not to look like a lunatic as she gaped at the splendor of it all.

At the end of her day Claire was hard pressed to go home. She adored it here, everything was exactly as she dreamed it would be. The Chemistry department was a joy to work with and the students were more attentive than she could ever hope for, being a professor wasn't exactly what she thought it would be, it was better. Running a hand against the wall as she slowly glided toward the doors Claire headed home.

Thoughts of Cambridge swirled around her mind, thoughts of how perfect everything was, how grand it felt, how science was a subject to be appreciated, and how maybe that wasn't the life she wanted. Pulling into the parking garage she sat their for a moment pondering her intense love, no yearning for science, for making herself something using her beloved chemistry. Opening her glove box for a cigar lighter a copy of her high school years fell out. Laughing mirthlessly Claire picked up the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and said to herself "You may be the reason I adore chemistry but you're also the reason I was no good in school."

Placing the manga back and taking the lighter out Claire cut the Romeo y Julieta cigar and slipped in her mouth. Not looking as she was crossing the garage she was struck by a BMW. The world blacked out as her head smashed onto the cold unforgiving concrete, wheels screeched to stop, the sound of screaming echoing, all were lost to the victim who simply lies in an ever growing pool of her own blood.

When she awoke it felt like a cheezy novel, or anime even. She was in a foreign land and with her last memory being an attempt to light one of her favorite cigars. Glancing around Claire sat up and mumbled "I must be dreaming, this is absurd." Eve was suddenly transported into an ally of sorts. One simply does not go from a parking garage to an ally in such a short time span. it simply doesn't work like that. Claire tried to shake the feeling of getting struck by a truck or something. Everything hurt, and it took all her available effort to refrain from screaming in pain. Of course Claire merely hid it behind a grimace. Delicately she lifted a hand to her head to find she suffered a head wound as a sticky red substance coated her black gloves. "Lovely" Claire cried to herself, not only was she dreaming but she was bleeding in her dream and sore as hell. Struggling to stand up Claire just ended up collapsing again. Her legs did not appreciate the idea of holding weight, in fact she would wager that they were broken. Crying out in pain Claire finally caught the attention of a bypasser, giving him a grateful smile and with a pleading gleam in her eyes she said "I seem to be in bad shape. Could you please spare me a hand?" Only like a normal afraid citizen the poor miss ran screaming. With a sigh Claire couldn't blame her, here she lies a stranger with burgundy red doublessy tainting her clothes, and hair, her eyes felt red from the dust and tiredness; the only thing that could have made this look worse was if she had a gun on her.

As it stands the screaming attracted more attention and the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention trying again Claire called out using the most pitiful, pathetic, scared voice she could muster "Please could you help me?" When the person stopped in front of her ally Claire had a thankful smile already grace upon her visage only to be replaced with one of shock as perfect cosplay of Roy Mustang stood before her.

This whole thing was getting out of hand. She was about to be taken (hopefully) to the ER by some guy in his mid 20's who still dresses like an anime character. Claire was shaken out of her musing however when the Mr. Wannabe-Mustang gently picked her up and carried her to what she assumed was his admittedly vintage looking vehicle. Clearly he said something as he was awaiting a response, however she was a bit too busy grabbing at the lapels of his jacket chewing on her bottom lip to keep from screaming in agony. Everything hurt, finally when he set her down into a plush leather seat Claire was able to say in a pathetically strained voice "I'm sorry what was it you asked of me?"

In this moment, years down the line Claire will never be able to explain why the hopelessness of going home struck her, or why she entertained the thought that this wasn't some fucked up dream. Perhaps it was the rich baritone of his voice, the soft spoken underlying commands, or maybe it was the fact he simply felt to real when she grabbed him for dear life as he carried her. Nonetheless when he said "I'm afraid I have to take you to Amestris Central, will that be fine Ms?"

Claire understood that he wasn't talking about some quidencitually name hospital, he meant a hospital in Amestris. All she could do was nod and blame her belief of the pain.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short and poorly written. It isn't edited and my first posted work. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
